Team Tenrou vs. Acnologia
Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia is a battle fought between the Fairy Tail Guild's top members, and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. Prologue After Hades' death by the hand of Zeref, the latter announces the coming of Acnologia, who appears in the sky, flying towards Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Page 19-20 Acnologia flies over the island, letting out a loud roar that terrifies most of the members of Fairy Tail on the island. Everyone is surprised to see a real-life Dragon, and Natsu Dragneel says that he knew that Dragons really do exist. Makarov introduces the Dragon to the fairy Tail members as The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 2-5 Battle Acnologia comes down to the ground and lets out a roar that shakes Tenrou Island and intimidates every single member of Fairy Tail. Acnologia takes off and heads towards the campsite, Gildarts Clive orders everyone to run, but it's too late. Acnologia touches the ground creating a large amount of destruction and blowing everyone away. Acnologia wrecks havoc on the island while everyone tries to flee to the ship. Carla asks Wendy Marvell if she can talk to Dragons, but she replies that she doesn't speak their tongue but Dragons are intelligent and should be able to understand humans. Natsu is blown away, and Makarov stands in front of him and tells him to run to the ship while he unleashes his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 5-13 Makarov uses Titan, becoming the same size as the giant Black Dragon. He takes a headbutt from him and blood comes out of his mouth. Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet tell their master to stop and as his grandson watches, blood spill out of his old wounds. The Thunder God Tribe try to cooperate in fighting the Dragon, but Makarov screams at them asking if they would disobey their master's final orders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 13-15 Everyone is surprised to have heard the master say "final" and Natsu screams out that he will fight the Dragon, as he is a Dragon Slayer. However, Laxus grabs him by the shirt and pulls him away while saying that they are getting out of here. Natsu turns around, only to see tears coming out of Laxus' eyes. Erza contemplates the master one final time, turns around, and with the rest of the guild, she flees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Page 15-16 As they flee, Makarov tells Acnologia that he will not let him go any further. Acnologia keeps pushing Makarov until he manages to knock him down. Acnologia stands on top of Makarov, who screams in pain, due to the immense weight on top of him. However, Makarov grins, thinking that for the first time he finally acted like a real parent, and has no regrets. Then, a figure comes running by Makarov and climbs onto Acnologia's leg. As soon as Acnologia sees that someone, who turns out to be Natsu, is clinging onto his leg, he swings his leg to brush him off, but Natsu hangs on to it. As Natsu demands the Dragon give their old man back, Makarov reverts to his normal size, and Erza gives the order to charge in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 1-7 Makarov contemplates his kids return and fight the Black Dragon. Natsu uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lisanna attacks while using Animal Soul: Wings, Levy McGarden casts Solid Script: Fire, Gajeel Redfox slashes him with Iron Dragon's Sword, Gray Fullbuster shoots Ice-Make: Arrows, Mirajane uses Satan Soul, Elfman and Bickslow attack physically while the rest stand ready. Laxus lets Makarov know that he was against this, but he shouldn't be surprised of how it turned out, as, after all, they are his guild. As they continue to fight, a mysterious girl watches them; she closes her eyes and holds her hands together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-9 Acnologia blows everyone away and they realize that none of their attacks are working at all, while Gildarts thinks about the strength it's currently using and the strength it used against him, realizing that he's just playing with them. Acnologia then ascends into the skies and prepares his Dragon's Roar. Everyone realizes the Dragon intends to destroy the entire island with his next attack and Erza tells them to use defensive Magic, but Freed counterargues that he doesn't have enough time to use his runes, Levy, however, says that not all defensive Magic requires seals or runes. Lisanna tells everyone to focus their Magic Power on Freed and Mirajane tells everyone to join hands. They grab each other's hands and promise to return home to Fairy Tail together. Acnologia then releases his Roar, a massive beam that makes the bodies of the Fairy Tail members tremble, and creates an immense explosion that eradicates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing but a crater in its place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 10-16 Aftermath From Grimoire Heart's airship, Zeref, who watched the island disappear before his eyes, closes his eyes and says that it is over now while the airship flies away. After destroying Tenrou Island on December 16th of the year X784, Acnologia was never seen again. The Magic Council searched the waters surrounding where Tenrou Island once stood for over half a year, but to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 17-18 However, it is later revealed that Mavis Vermilion pooled together everyone's bonds and faith and converted it into Magical Power in order to cast Fairy Sphere. With this, Tenrou Island and everyone in it was protected from Acnologia's attack, but they were all stuck in suspended animation for seven years, that is, until they were later discovered by the remaining members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 17-18 References Navigation Category:Fights